11 November 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-11-11 ; Comments *Peel plays a track from Thirty Five Summers covering the Beatles' Come Together. *Peel plays a track from Even As We Speak covering New Order's Bizarre Love Triangle. *Peel gives the winner of the Wedding Present competition a video of the band to listener Michael Jerome. The question of the competition was Who is Catherine E Coulson? It turns out she was an actress in Twin Peaks. *Peel plays a track from Mark Arm covering Bob Dylan's Masters Of War. *Peel mentions that whilst in London, somebody better dressed than him asked for 20p and thought of saying to him, you give me 20p instead. *Peel plays three records from Yugoslavia, that were given to him by a journalist and admits losing the notes that would identify two of the three tracks. The only record he could identify was by Strelnikoff. *Around 80 minutes of the audio is available online. Sessions *Bolt Thrower #3, recorded 22nd July 1990, repeat, first broadcast 04 September 1990. On The Peel Sessions 1988-90 LP/CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit SFRLP116 / SFRCD116) and Various Artists: Grind Madness at the BBC: The Earache Peel Sessions 3xCD Box, 2009 (Earache, MOSH 381CD) *Simba Wanyika only session, recorded 24th July 1990, repeat, first broadcast 13 September 1990. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Medicine Head: Walkin' Blues (CD - New Bottles Old Medicine) Repertoire *Thirty Five Summers: Come Together 7" Version (Shankly Mix) (12") Planet *Helmet: Make Room (LP - Strap It On) Amphetamine Reptile *T.D.C.: Keep Groovin' (12") Big One 4 5 *Bolt Thrower: Destructive Infinity (session) 2''' *Simba Wanyika: Mama Maria (session) *Sweetest Ache: Tell Me How It Feels (7" - Tell Me How It Feels / Heaven-Scented World) Sarah *Even As We Speak: Bizarre Love Triangle (7" - Nothing Ever Happens) Sarah *Hibrid: Hypnotizin (12") Megablast '''5 *Mark Arm: Masters Of War (7" - The Freewheelin' Mark Arm) Sub Pop *Atrocity: Redeemed By Confusion (LP - Infected) Metalcore 3''' *Atrocity: Cycle Of Despair (LP - Infected) Metalcore '''3 *Atrocity: Infected (LP - Infected) Metalcore 3''' *Orb: Little Fluffy Clouds (7") Big Life '''3 *Jam: In The City (CD - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit 7''' *''13 minutes of the audio in File 6 goes silent after the track above'' *Simba Wanyika: Pamela (session) *Cranes: I Hope (12" - Espero) Dedicated *Panic: Voices Of Energy #1 (12") Ozone Recordings OZON 1 '''5 *Bolt Thrower: Warmaster (session) *African Head Charge: Special Mix (v/a 7" - Sniffin Rock #12) Sniffin Rock SR009 5''' *Farm: All Together Now (7") Produce *Thee Headcoats: Time Will Tell (7") Sub Pop '''1 *Paris: The Devil Made Me Do It 1''' *S.O.B.: What's The Truth? (LP - What's The Truth?) Rise Above '''7 *Butthole Surfers: The Hurdy Gurdy Man (single) Rough Trade'' 5''' *Singing Corner: Jennifer Juniper (single) Mercury SYP 1 5''' *Apache Scratchy & Tony Rebel: Tell A Story (7") Capricorn International *Basinger: Scared (7" - Something) West *''35 minutes of the audio in File 6 goes silent after the track above'' *''(JP: 'Of course, people will say part of my interest in these obscure records is probably something anal retentive and so on, and this is very likely to be the case. My interest in these records and these programmes perhaps derives from the fact that, when I was a child, when I was going through toilet training, I used to be put on the potty (this is when I was very young indeed, about 18 or 19), and then tied to the table leg until I'd, er, performed. Anyway, I won't give you any details on that. Unless you write to me and ask for them specifically under plain cover.')'' '''7 *Big Satin, Inc.: Oodles (7") Dashboard Hula Girl 7''' *Simba Wanyika: Shillingi (session) *Cud: Hey, Boots (LP - Leggy Mambo) Imaginary *Delkom: Superjack (12") Delkom Club Control *Prince Far I: Armageddon (CD - Black Man Land) Virgin *Bolt Thrower: After Life (session) '''1 *Run-DMC: What's It All About 1 *Disciplina Kičme !: 'Ovo Je Zvuk... (LP - Svi Za Mnom)' (Helidon) FLP 05-060 '''3 5'' *Strelnikoff: The Very Sad Story Of Sulda Murnhild And His Bad Luck Which Finally Led Him Into A Precocious Death After Nine Days Of Suffering (12" - Strelnikoff On 45) FV Založba ‎ FV 005 1 3 *SexA: 'Oči (LP - No Sleep 'Till Pussy / Fuck Piction)' (FV Založba) 1''' '''3 *Simba Wanyika: Sikujva Vtabadilika (session) *Bolt Thrower: Lost Soul's Domain (session) 1''' *''I'm going to leave you tonight with Sweet Taft.. ''5''' *Sheer Taft Featuring Ingrid Kudos: Cascades (12") Creation CRE 080T 1 5 File ;Name *1) john-peel-27a-1990 *2) john-peel-27b-1990 *3) best of peel vol 17 part a (with introductions) *4) 1990-11-xx Peel Show LE088 *5) 1990-11-xx Peel Show LE089 *6) 020A-B7531XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *7) best of peel vol 16 part b (with introductions) ;Length *1) 46:39 (20:20 on) *2) 46:28 (to 4:03) *3) 47:05 (to 18:57) (5:14 of Yugoslavian section, and from 11:00, unique) *4) 1:21:49 (from 1:17:31) *5) 1:36:31 (to 05:29, and 56:25-1:22:29) (to 1:12:49 unique) *6) 3:47:04 (The full show is present, with the silent gaps additional) *7) 47:21 (34:50-44:38) ;Other *1) 2) Many thanks to Happy Otter. HO John Peel 27 1990 *3,7) Many thanks to Mike. *4) Created from LE088 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel November 1990 Lee Tape 88 *5) Created from LE089 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel November 1990 Lee Tape 89 *6) Recordings at the British Library. ;Available *1) 2) Mixcloud *3,7) Mooo *4) 5) Mooo *6) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B7531/1) Category:1990 Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes Category:British Library Category:Peel shows